The Beginning
We are not the first, nor are we of divinity. We are not the prime creation or ultimate form, but that does not hinder us from being exeptional forms of existence. We are the perfect harmony of coincidence and circumstance. In our beggining, we know only that there were demons. We know not what came before they, or how their vast dimension formed, but simply that they were. Our dimension, once upon a time, was not to be. In its place was absence of form and life, the void of nothing, the expance of the vacant multiverse, and the Demons were alone with only those of likewise kin. But as we know, demons are not beings of order. Their existence feeds on the matter that their dimension is primarily composed of, like a fire feeds on wood. To live, they soak up the void matter that envelops them, and then like the rolling smoke that billows upwards from a blazing bonfire, their essence converts the matter, and they expell waves of magusficium. Compare it to breathing. Imagine air was your food-source. As you inhale, you fill your lungs with oxygen, as you exhale, you expell carbon dioxide. Demons act in a similar manner. They "inhale" void matter, and they "exhale" magusficium. Magusficium however, can not exist in the demon's world. It is not compatible with Dimelle's laws of physics, and so the dimension regects it, and expells it into the multiverse where it collects in dense, heated pockets. Our dimension, Coffora, came to be when one of these pockets collapsed in on itself and exploded. In a burst of energy, a new dimension formed from matter and physical substance, fuled by the magic that the Demon's exhaled. In a manner of speaking, you could say that the Demons are our creative deity, but they knew no more about their existence's repercussions than a termite knows about the structure of the house it eats. It was only as they began using up too much of their vital life-source, that they discovered the accidental dimension they had birthed. Their dimension began to shrink as they burned up the matter they so heavily rely on. A suffocating void they had created around themselves and none could stop it from happening, like a flame extinguishing the oxygen in a sealed jar, their kin began burning out, devoid of fule and dying. But finally, finally there came a time where a breath of fesh air was breathed into their suffocating expance. A whisper, a gap opened and in flowed void matter, rich and healthy and fresh. And steadily, like a miracle, a sigh of life from an unknown place breathed a steady supply of matter in from open gaps in the fabric of reality, and the dimension re-inflated like a dry wineskin met once again with the fruits of it's designated liquid. The demons flourished, and as they did, the matter multiplied. It was some time before they stepped through the weakest cracks, following the inflow of void-matter to it's source. And that is how they found us. The demons tell a tale of the first of their kin that appeared upon earth. Ahgiopheta, they call the entity. Our planet, along with several thousand others, is located near a dimensional rift that has a high flow of void matter into their realm. The first few inter-dimensional trips were bumpy, though not directly to, or even anywhere near Earth. The demons had to learn how to maintain physical form, how to comprehend light and sound and touch. Mistakes were made, lives were burned up and lost, but they soon learned that they could enter and exist where magic was being actively used, because as it burned, Void matter was expelled into the atmosphere for a brief moment. A brief moment before it was regected by Coffera's laws of physics and filtered into the rift to be sponged up by Dimelle. In that brief moment, they could inhale before Coffera could regect. But, in an earth so young, an earth where humans were yet to walk or talk or wind spells, an earth on which we did not yet exist, what was burning magusficium? For no creature could conjure, no wizard could cast. Many forget the spell-casters that surround us in silent existence. Plants. Ahgiopheta first saw earth when it was a dense jungle of life without sentience. They breathed in the void matter expelled by ancient fungus and forgotten trees.